


Blossoming At Night

by CherieoftheDragons (SignCherie)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignCherie/pseuds/CherieoftheDragons
Summary: Hiding away in the faery flower shop, Ray and Charlotte express their love.Explicit sex scenes from The Mysterious Flower Shop. It is not necessary to read these scenes along with that fic. They are optional content for those who enjoy smut, and those who don't can pretend they never happened.Faery AU. Ray is fae, Charlotte is human. Charlotte is MC's name.





	Blossoming At Night

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter takes place in between chapters 13 and 14 of The Mysterious Flower Shop.
> 
> Ray doesn’t have any sleepwear, so he’s wearing his shirt and trousers.

   


That night was not like the others. Something unspoken hung in the air. As Ray held Charlotte in his arms on the little bed, he felt how tight her body was. They lay on their sides, facing each other, her fingers gripping the back of his shirt, her face pressed against his chest.

He reached his up to stroke her hair, then hesitated. “Charlotte? Are you… all right?”

She nuzzled her face against him. “I’m… worried.”

She was worried. That was his fault, too, for not keeping her safe enough. “Please don’t worry. I’ll take care of it. It’ll be fine; everything will be fine.”

When her head tilted up, he expected her to speak. Instead, her lips captured his with an intensity that knocked the breath out of him. Her hands relaxed their grip on his shirt, and one of them moved up to cup the back of his head, while the other pressed against his back.

He was lost. This was nothing like the sweet, brief kisses they usually shared. Heat spread through his body as she caressed his lips with hers, then sucked his bottom lip into her mouth. When her tongue grazed his lip, he let out a choked moan, surprising himself.

Immediately, she pulled back. “I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

In response, he surged forward to press his lips to hers again. He didn’t know how to kiss like she did, but her gasp send shivers down his spine. He must be doing something right to make her sound like that, right? He tried to copy what she’d done, letting his tongue touch her lips, and when her mouth opened to allow him entrance, he thought he might burn up. He was on fire, and he couldn’t get enough.

She tore her lips from his, but before he could panic, she began to trail little kisses along his jawline, electrifying him. “Is this okay?” Her voice was low, breathy. “Tell me to stop, and I will.”

“Don’t stop,” he begged.

She moaned, pressing herself closer to him. “Are you sure? Promise me you’ll tell me if I go too far.”

_ Gods, please don’t let her stop now _ . “I’m sure. Please, Charlotte. Don’t stop.”

The hand on his back began to slide down his body, lower, lower, until her fingers slipped under his shirt. The brush of her skin against his sent a wave of pleasure through him. He held her tightly, unsure what to do, basking in the feel of her tongue gliding down his neck, then back up again. She felt so good, so good—

“You can touch me if you want,” she whispered against his neck.

Yes, he wanted it. Nervously, he trailed one hand along her side, then hesitated, fingers hovering next to her breast. He wanted to touch— but was it really okay—

“Can I?” he breathed.

She pulled back enough to look at him, eyes clouded with lust. The sight of the raw desire on her face made his breath catch. 

Moving her hands to his shoulders, she gave a gentle push, guiding him to roll onto his back. He went pliantly, utterly enthralled by her. Reaching for the hand still resting on her side, she slid it upwards until it cupped her breast. 

At the contact, she closed her eyes and let out a heaving breath.

His breath caught at the feel, the sight of her. He was so hard now. He wanted— he wanted—

_ Oh. No. _

“Wait,” he gasped.

She stopped her motions immediately. “Are you okay?”

“Yes.” Gods, yes, more than okay, but— “Is this— do you want— what I think you want?”

She bit her lip. “I want whatever you’re willing to give.”

His shaft twitched, and he closed his eyes. He thought she meant… but he didn’t know… “I need you to say it. I need you to tell me what you want.”

The hand that was still on his shoulder moved to stroke his cheek, and he opened his eyes to look at her. “If you’re willing, if you want it… then I want to make love to you, Ray.” Her cheeks went pinker than they already were. “I want you to be inside me.”

Her words made his member pulse. Gods, the desire in her eyes, the swell of her lips — he didn’t know he could crave anything as much as he craved her. “I want it. I want it.”

Exhaling, she lowered herself to kiss him again, this time gentler, sweeter, but no less intense. But no, he had to stop this, he had to—

“Wait—”

She stopped again, pulling back just enough to look at him.

“We can’t.” The words were painful to say, and he had to force them from his lips. “There could be a child.”

“Oh.” She smiled. “It’s okay. I have an implant.”

He didn’t understand. “An implant?”

“It’s… human birth control. I can’t get pregnant while I have it.”

Oh. Mortal inventiveness. Ray shook his head. “Human science… it won’t work against faery magic. And—” shame for what he was swept over him “—bad things can happen when humans bear faery children.”

Her smile faded. “Oh.”

“I’m sorry.” Hunger for her raged through him. Every particle of his being cried out for her. If only he wasn’t what he was. He wished he was human like her, wished he could be what she needed, wished he was better… 

“It’s okay. Don’t be sorry.” She took a breath. “It’s, um… we can… if you want…”

She was chewing on her bottom lip, looking away nervously. “What is it?”

“There are other things.” Her voice was hesitant. “You don’t need to be… inside me… for me to make you feel good. For you to make me feel good.” She met his eyes again. “If you want.”

Yes, yes. He yearned to make her feel good. It seemed impossible that she would let him do that, let him be the one to give her such pleasure. That she would want to do that… for him. 

Impossible.

Real.

“Yes.” The word escaped him in a breath of relief.

With a moan, Charlotte kissed him again, her hands moving back to his torso, reaching for the buttons on his shirt. “Can I?”

“Yes.”

One by one, she undid each button, each step driving him more and more crazy. When she was done, she tugged on it, and he moved to help her take it off.

She paused, looking at him.

Oh. He hadn’t thought this far ahead. She was staring at his body. His thin, frail, weak body. No, she shouldn’t have to see him like this. Instinctively, he crossed an arm over his chest, ready to apologize— 

“God, you’re beautiful,” she said.

He blinked. What did she say?

She chuckled self-consciously, looking away. “I’ve never been with anyone as gorgeous as you. I’m just ordinary, you know?” She shook her head. “I hope you don’t mind that I—”

He couldn’t get past one word. “I’m — gorgeous?”

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. “I mean — that’s obvious, isn’t it?”

Obvious, how could she… 

“No, it’s not— I’m not— you’re stunning, and I’m—”

“You think I’m stunning?”

He couldn’t tear his eyes away from her face. “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. The first time I saw you—” He didn’t have the words to explain how alluring she was. “I could never have dreamed you’d want to look at me, let alone touch me… let me touch you…”

“Ray,” she breathed, and then she was kissing him again, and all his thoughts flew out of his head. He wanted more of her, more, more, more…

Scarcely aware of what he was doing, his hands began to roam her body, touching her everywhere they could reach. Her back, her sides, her stomach, her breasts… they roamed lower, skimming along her hips…

With a whimper, she released his lips again and pulled off him completely, sitting up next to him. In alarm, he sat up as well. “What is it?”

Grabbing the hem of her nightgown, she yanked the fabric up, and he understood. A moment later, she was all but bare before him, her black cotton panties the only garment left on her body.

He lost the ability to breathe.

Dear gods, she was exquisite. The roundness of her breasts, the curve of her stomach, the shape of her hips — he couldn’t stop staring at her, his eyes roaming over her body, taking in everything. He never could have imagined beauty like this, even if he’d dared to. Nothing his mind could come up with would ever be as perfect as the reality of her.

“...Ray?”

He lifted his eyes to her face to see her biting her lip, and he realized she was worried, just as he had been. That someone so breathtaking could worry about what he thought of her seemed impossible — but then, everything about her was impossible, and everything about her was real.

“You’re magnificent.” His voice came out hoarse, and he reached for her with shaking hands. “I can touch you? You want that?”

She exhaled and leaned forward, cradling his face in her hands as she kissed him, just a brief brush of lips this time. “Yes. Please.”

His hands fell on her, rubbing up and down her sides, sliding up to cup her breasts again. With a gasp, she reached for his trousers, fumbling with the button there. “Okay?”

“Yes.” Gods, yes.

He had to let go of her to help her pull off the piece of clothing, kicking it to the floor. His heart pounded when she reached for his undergarment. No one had ever— but he wanted it so much—

He helped her slide that off, too, and before he knew it, she was slipping her panties down her legs and tossing them to the floor.

She was gloriously bare before him. He knew he shouldn’t stare, but he’d never seen anything so exquisite in his life.

He needed to make her feel good. The desire to give her pleasure burned in him. What should he do? How was he supposed to touch her? He didn’t know any of this, didn’t know… 

“What do I do?” he whispered, embarrassed.

In response, she gave him a shy smile and lay back on the bed. Her hands guided his, one to her breast, the other to her stomach, trailing lower and lower… and then he was touching her, his fingers slipping between her folds, her moisture covering his fingers. Her legs fell open, giving him complete access to her. 

Gods, she was amazing. He thought his heart might stop.

Slowly, her hand began to move with his, gliding leisurely up and down. Her eyes closed, lips parted. She was ravishing like this, the signs of her pleasure visible in the tenseness of her small frame, the hurried rise and fall of her chest, the rapture in her expression. 

She looked like that because of him. He was the one to give her that joy.

Carefully, she steered his fingers to a particular spot, rubbing them in gentle circles, and a whimper escaped her. “Like this, Ray, just like this—”

She released his hand, and he kept up the motion, feeling the small bud beneath the pads of his fingers and focusing on that. His other hand caressed her breast, rubbing his thumb over the pink nipple. 

She threw her head back. “Ah, it feels so good — don’t stop—”

No, he wouldn’t stop. Cautiously, he picked up speed between her legs. Her breath came harder, faster.

He was so hard. He ached for her. “Charlotte—”

At the sound of her name, her back arched. “Ha— so close, I’m so close, Ray, ah—”

He sped up his fingers even more. On instinct, he moved the hand on her breast to support himself and lowered his lips to her ear. “Charlotte,” he whispered. “I love you. I love you so much.”

She cried out, her body going taut, and he watched in amazement as shudders wracked her body. His name fell from her lips, again and again, and he kept his fingers moving between her legs, caressing her bundle of nerves, awed at the sight before him. She felt this good, and it was because of him. He did this to her, he made her feel this, he gave her so much pleasure that her body shook with it.

He loved her. He needed her. He was desperate for her.

Finally, she grabbed his hand and moved it away. “Ray, that was— that was amazing—”

Amazing. He’d done something amazing for her.  His heart swelled with pride.

Panting, she turned towards him and captured his mouth in a passionate kiss. At the gentle pressure of her hand on his shoulder, he let himself fall back onto the bed, his need turning him into putty in her hands.

Lips still moving with his, she pressed her body against his side. One of her hands ghosted up his leg, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. It paused on his hip, and then slid to encircle his length.

He broke the kiss with a cry of pleasure.

Charlotte’s soft, shy breath of laughter met his ears, and then her hand began to move, slowly, up to the tip of him, then back down to the base.

He couldn’t do anything but lie there, panting, revelling in the feel of her hand on him. To his utter delight, her lips began to trail down his neck again, then over his chest. She hesitated there, then licked the tip of one nipple.

Another cry escaped him. He couldn’t think for the pleasure washing over him.

She smiled against his skin, then sucked the flesh into her mouth. Her hand on him sped up, just a little, not enough. It was all not enough. It was all too much.

Releasing his nipple, she began to lick and kiss her way down his torso, inch by glorious inch. Her mouth left a trail of fire where she’d touched him. He realized he was clutching the sheets. His entire body was tight.  _ More, please, more. _

Her lips touched the tip of his shaft.

“Ah!”

Of their own accord, his hips shot up. A moment later, he realized what he’d done. “I’m sorry—”

“Shh.”

Her tongue licked the drop of liquid that had formed at his tip, and then her mouth enveloped his head. Ecstasy jolted through his system, and he couldn’t stop himself from crying out once more.

“Charlotte, Charlotte!”

She lifted her head, lips sliding off him. “Okay?”

_ “More. Please.” _

With another breathy laugh, she took him into her mouth again, sliding down, then up, down, up, taking him a little deeper each time. Her hand at the base kept gliding over him, matching the movements of her mouth. 

Then he felt himself hit the back of her throat. 

She gagged.

“I’m sorry!”

She came up off him, keeping her hand moving, keeping the pleasure coming. “No, I’m sorry. I can’t go that deep, but… is it good? It’s okay?”

She needed to ask? “It’s amazing, gods, Charlotte. Please—”

A brief grin spread across her face, and she took him in her mouth again, moving faster now, her hand taking care of what her mouth couldn’t reach. It was perfect, it was heaven. He’d never imagined rapture like this could exist. The world retreated, and the only thing that existed was Charlotte, her warm mouth, her movements on him. Vaguely he was aware that his body was stirring, that he was thrusting up into her, but she only hummed  _ (oh, gods) _ and bobbed her head faster. She glided her tongue over him, sucked in her cheeks, and it was too much, too much—

Bliss radiated through his body, and he could feel himself tightening, something coiling within him. He felt like he would die from the pleasure of her mouth, and yet it didn’t stop, it went on and on.

She moaned around him, and that was it. His body exploded, pleasure pulsing through his entire being, his shaft throbbing in her mouth. Wave after wave of his climax surged through him. He could feel her sucking, swallowing, and the sensation sent another bolt of ecstasy through him.

Finally, finally, the tension went out of him. He collapsed back onto the bed, boneless. 

Charlotte sat up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She was truly the loveliest being he’d ever seen. With a smile, she crawled up towards him.

Sighing, he reached for her, pulling her into his arms. Impossible. Real. Impossible. Real.

“That was good?”

“It was…” He didn’t have the words. “Unbelievable. The second best thing that ever happened to me.”

Blinking, she looked up at him. “Second best?”

“The best thing was when you gave me the ambrosia flower.”

When she told him she loved him. Nothing could be better than being loved by her.

Her cheeks flushed, and she buried her head against his neck.

“I wasn’t expecting you to— your mouth—”

He felt her smile. “But you liked it?”

“It was incredible.” An idea was forming in his mind, one he couldn’t shake. “Can I do that... to you? My mouth… on you?”

She pulled back to look at him. “You want that?”

The thought of giving her that pleasure made his pulse speed up. “Yes. Can I do it? Can we do it now?”

Her face turned even pinker, and she ducked her chin. “I… I’d love for you to do it, but I don’t think I’ll come again. I’ve never been able to come more than once.”

That was disappointing, but— “It will still feel good, though?”

A soft laugh. “Yes.”

“Then I can?”

In response, she kissed him, humming her affirmative. Excitement shot through his veins. With a boldness he didn’t know he had, he turned them both over until she was on her back and he was hovering above her. 

He didn’t want to break the kiss, but he did so reluctantly to shimmy down her body. It wasn’t how she had done it, moving down with a trail of slow, teasing kisses, but he knew he couldn’t do it as well as she did, and he didn’t have the patience to wait. Curiosity was burning through him. What would she taste like? What would she look like under his ministrations? 

He hoped it felt as good for her as it did for him. He wanted to give her everything.

In a matter of moments, he was between her legs, and she was exposed to his gaze, her glistening folds open to him, parted like the petals of a caladium flower. Gods, every part of her was beautiful. 

_ Caladium. Immense delight and joy. _

As he gazed at her, his boldness began to ebb. Now that he was here, ready, uncertainty took root once again. He didn’t know how to do this. What if — what if she didn’t like it?

Shyly, she reached between her legs. “Here,” she murmured. “This is where you touched me before. This is where it feels the best. All of it feels good, but this is most sensitive.”

Gratefully, he pressed a kiss to her inner thigh, and he heard her exhale. Encouraged, he turned his head to her center and pressed a kiss there, too.

She moaned.

Yes, that was the sound he wanted to hear. With his fingers, he spread her open, then lapped at the sensitive bud.

“Ha… Ray…”

_ Immense delight and joy. _ That was what he wanted for her. He kept up his motions, pressing his mouth against her, licking in circles the way she’d shown him with his fingers. When her body began to tremble, his confidence returned, and he decided to experiment, gliding his tongue up and down her slit, then flicking the little bud.

The shudders of her body grew stronger.

He knew she’d said she couldn’t finish again, but he wished she would. He wanted to give her the rapture she’d given him. He ached to feel her tense and writhe. He wanted— he needed— 

In another experiment, his lips closed around her nub, and he sucked it into his mouth.

At that, her pelvis came up off the bed, bucking against his face. He clutched at her hips to keep himself from being dislodged as she cried out, her body jerking in pleasure. 

“Oh god, Ray! Ray!”

_ Yes.  _

Her body began to come down, but he didn’t want to stop, not yet. She tasted too good, and the sight of her climax only spurred him on. If only she would come again, just one more time…

As soon as he thought it, she cried out, body spasming once more. Her fingers tangled in his hair, back arching, his name spilling from her lips in a desperate chant, intermixed with curses he’d never heard from her before. He wanted this moment to go on and on—

And it did. She wasn’t coming down. Her body kept shaking, her pelvis thrusting into his mouth, her cries turning to near screams as she writhed.

Finally, she yanked hard on his hair, jerking his face away from her core. “Enough!” she cried. “Enough!”

He sat up, wiping his face on the back of his arm, and her fingers released his locks, sliding down to tug on his shoulders. Obediently, he followed her motion to lay beside her. Her hands found his, and she clasped them tightly as she lay there, panting, her face slack with joy.

He did that. He made her look like that.

Finally, she turned her head towards him. “How did you do that?”

What did she mean? “I did what you told me. What you showed me.”

Disbelief crossing her face, she shook her head. “That was some kind of magic.”

That didn’t make any sense. “I don’t have that kind of magic.”

With a bemused smile, she released his hands to wrap her arms around him, pulling herself closer, resting her head on his chest. “If you say so.”

Magic. “Why do you think that?”

A sigh of happiness. “Because that was the most incredible sexual experience of my life.” She tilted her head up towards his face. “We can do that again, right?”

A thrill shot through him. “Yes.” He began to trace the curve of her body, moving his hand lower—

With a chuckle, she grabbed it, halting its movement. “Not  _ now. _ I meant in the future.”

“Oh.” He was almost dizzy at the thought. “Gods, I hope so.”

She laughed again, a sound of pure joy. When the laughter faded, she let out a breath. 

“We should clean up,” she said.

Oh. Yes! “Let me. I’ll take care of it.”

He slid out of her embrace, smiling at her moan of protest. She collapsed onto the bed, eyes drifting shut.

As quickly as he could, he retreated to the bathroom where he cleaned himself up. Then he took a fresh towel, wet it in the wash basin, and hurried back to her.

At the sound of his footsteps, she opened her eyes, smiling at him in a way that made his heart skip a beat. He sat back on the edge of the bed and gave her the towel.

When she was clean, she tossed the towel to the floor and embraced him again, tugging him back onto the bed. “I love you,” she sighed.

“I love you, too. More than anything.” More than the world. More than— more than—

More than his Queen, or the Mint Court, or anything else in his life.

The realization came over him gently, and he understood that it wasn’t a realization at all. He’d known this for some time. He’d already been acting for Charlotte’s protection above all else. Since the first time she walked in. He hadn’t told his Queen about Charlotte until she sensed it herself. He’d lied about knowing Charlotte’s name. He’d held her higher than anything in the world, fae or mortal. 

He just hadn’t allowed himself to think the words.

She was his life now. She was everything.

“I’ll protect you through anything,” he found himself whispering. “No matter what. Even if the world falls down, I’ll keep you safe. If I have to die to protect you, I’ll do it gladly.”

Her eyes flew open. “No. Don’t think of it. You can’t die for me. I can’t lose you. If you were gone… I don’t know how I’d go on.”

Her words made him feel warm all over.

“All right.” He stroked her hair, and her eyes fell shut again, her cheek nuzzling against his neck. “I won’t think of it.”

It wasn’t a lie. There was no need to think of it. 

The decision was made.


End file.
